1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of portable one or two person vessels and pertains particularly to methods and apparatus for quick assembly of a portable vessel for use and disassembly of the vessel for transport.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
Rigid hull canoes, kayaks and other small vessels have been known about and used extensively for centuries however these vessels have the disadvantage of being difficult to transport because of their bulky size.
Inflatable vessels have the advantage of collapsibility but lack good performance in the water.
Folding type vessels have the advantage of collapsibility, however, the currently known designs come with drawbacks in weight, mechanical complexity, long setup time and inferior performance in the water compared to rigid hull counterparts.
What is needed is a light weight collapsible boat that performs comparably to rigid hull counterparts that can quickly and easily transformed to a relatively small package that can be transported such as on ones back, in the trunk of a car, or in a float plane.